


Soft Kisses Over Your Scars

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: /shrugs, F/F, GUYS, accept it, i failed with luna's likeness i think, its smutt, pls, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: artwork - Aranea x Luna artwork





	Soft Kisses Over Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



> https://nsfwlanternbunnies.tumblr.com/image/163159721558


End file.
